


The animal kingdom of  Winchester:Let's go to human's world

by purplesk



Series: The animal kingdom of  Winchester [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不管是執行任務還是出國旅遊，總之，有個好同伴就會事半功倍，但如果是個讓你頭疼的同伴，那只能祈禱你一路平安。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atuinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atuinnn/gifts).



> 意外地因為因醬的夢梗而受歡迎的溫徹斯特動物王國，也就在我跟因醬的討論之下，我們覺得應該可再寫續集，所以～就這樣生出來了XD"一樣，是送給因醬的文，但這文中會出現很多私心小彩蛋(?)  
> 梗跟腦洞都是因醬的，我只是個打字的。

　　Erik歎了口氣，轉頭，望了眼在後頭緊緊跟隨著他們的動物。

　　

　　「鴨子，你快點回去。」黑豹轉身，嚴肅地道：「你沒護照，不能過橋的。」

　　「Erik，你別這麼兇。」兔子瞪了黑豹一眼，往前跳了一步：「鴨子，我知道我這個月要出兩次遠門，沒人唸床邊故事給你聽，你一定很寂寞。別擔心，我們很快就會回來了。」兔子露出溫暖的笑容。

　　

　　鴨子似懂非懂地歪了頭，不確定該聽哪隻動物的話才對——但無論是左邊這頭黑豹，還是右邊這隻兔子，兩者都是要他回家裡乖乖等，不讓他跟去一起探險。看出鴨子猶豫的黑豹終於有點忍受不了，畢竟黑豹奉行著『鐵的紀律』而非『愛的教育』。

　　

　　「鴨子，你再不回去，Charles回來後肯定會做個大紅蘿蔔蛋糕塞進你嘴裡！」威脅。

　　

　　兔子踩了黑豹一腳。

　　

　　在心裡翻了個白眼的黑豹，沒好氣地道：「你趕緊回去，我回來後做個黑森林蛋糕給你，上面在多幾個草莓還是櫻桃都可以。」他踢開兔子的腳。

　　

　　鴨子退後兩步，似乎對於這筆交易相當滿意，搖著屁股快樂的離開，但還是不忘走幾步就回頭瞧瞧那兩頭正準備一同朝人類世界前進的動物。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik確實對於法院給了如此重責大任感到愉快卻又躊躇：在差不多一個月前，Erik某天的早晨瞧見一頭跌跌撞撞渾身是傷的袋鼠回到溫徹斯特，袋鼠似乎受到了極大的驚嚇或者失眠了好幾天，總之，他看起來就是除了狼狽還是狼狽。Erik一向不善於給予安慰、安撫，而大多數動物見到Erik也是畏懼三分、不敢親近，所以他確實不大有跟其他動物親密往來的練習機會——除了Charles Xavier。

　　袋鼠大概真的嚇壞了——還是嚇壞腦袋的那種——他看見正在站崗的Erik就衝了過來，雙手緊緊的抓住黑豹，後者仔細的看了看才發現這頭袋鼠消瘦的不可思議，根本不像平常會在地下拳擊場一起練習的夥伴——Erik有時會去一些拳擊場或是練習狩獵技巧的場地找其他能打、能承受挨打的動物一起練練身子。

　　黑豹有點難以置信地瞅著這頭袋鼠，在他的印象中，袋鼠這動物雖然長的有點可愛，但凶悍起來可不是一頭豹子就能擺平的。但這袋鼠看起來就像是一臉被猛瑪象追殺劫後餘生的倖存者。袋鼠邊發抖著邊說要找法官，黑豹還來不及檢查他的護照，袋鼠就昏厥過去。

　　Erik只好拖著袋鼠去醫院送急診室。待袋鼠清醒後，警察、法官們都來了，甚至這件事還上了溫徹斯特的新聞、佔了各大報紙的頭條。其中一條小報還故意挖苦著Erik這位剛正不阿的黑豹守門人沒有檢查袋鼠的護照——這頭衝回溫徹斯特的袋鼠沒有護照。

　　這頭沒有護照的袋鼠，並不僅僅讓Erik上了三天的頭版、讓Erik這陣子回家都要瞪那些埋伏在自家附近的各小報記者們，還有，Erik因此還被委以重任：前去人類世界一趟，查證袋鼠所言是否真實。

　　如果袋鼠所說的是謊言，那麼依照溫徹斯特動物王國的規定，沒有護照的他，也需要被趕回人類世界，不能再踏入溫徹斯特的土地。這關乎一隻動物的一生、名聲和清白，法官們認為要找個合宜人選。如此，溫徹斯特這土地上還有哪隻動物是最適合擔任起重責大任的呢？

　　當Erik受到法官們邀請並委以重任之後，Erik心裡一方面感到雀躍，另一方面還是有點擔憂，畢竟他確實沒去過人類世界，到了那裡之後，會發生什麼事他也說不準。如果因為自己的毫無經驗而查無任何消息，也實在是相當不盡責。Erik誠實地向法官們提出自己對於人類世界陌生的憂慮，詢問法官們是否願意給Erik部份協助，哪怕只是一張人類世界的地圖或者實用手冊都可以。

　　法官們你一言我一語，最後他們決定派出最瞭解人類世界的動物來當Erik的嚮導：Xavier的當家、每月都會去人類世界拜訪溫徹斯特公民、能言善道又熟悉人類世界、孩子們口中的兔子商人、溫徹斯特動物王國的萬人迷明星Charles Xavier。

　　本來應該要謝主隆恩快樂接旨的場景，但是當黑豹一聽到兔子的名字後，立刻心中涼了大半截。

　　才踏出法院回到自家沒多久，門口就傳來敲門聲，Erik去應門時發現、也同時映證了『溫徹斯特沒有秘密』這點——兔子興奮地站在黑豹家門前，連行李都準備好了，看起來根本就是像要去遠足似的。不得不說，Erik真的有一種請神容易送神難的感慨。

　　他試圖說服Charles需要再多等幾天，因為守門人的工作需要先做個交接，畢竟這一趟去人類世界不知道要花上多少時間，Charles也需要先將家裡打點好再出遠門，何況這次可能會來不及去那些溫徹斯特公民們的住所，Charles可不能臨時改變計畫行程。

　　Erik也花了點時間先做一些預先功課，例如他想先瞭解人類世界的飲食習慣和生活習慣。他從沒以人形在人類世界待過半刻以上——上次因好奇心跟著兔子過了橋，成了人形也不過五分鐘而已。所有的一切都是陌生的，謹慎的黑豹想要再確認一下再開始這趟不知道要為期多久的長征。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Erik，這座橋上長年有大霧，我們過了橋之後呢，霧就會散去，不過橋那端並不是真正的人類世界，那裡有一點像是緩衝站，總之，我們會先去『商店』挑選衣服，然後再過去拐個彎往人類世界的方向過去。」兔子邊說邊踩上橋，「你懂我的意思嗎？」抬眼望著身邊的旅伴。

　　「總之就是先去把自己打扮的像人類就是了。」嘆氣。

　　「Erik。」

　　「又怎麼了？」黑豹有點不耐。

　　「你覺得袋鼠說的是真的嗎？」兔子走到了橋中間。

　　

　　黑豹沒有立刻回答。確實，這故事聽起來有點誇張，但袋鼠是邊哭邊說的，看起來並不像是騙人的，況且還有證據佐證著袋鼠所說的故事的真實性。

　　

　　「就是不知道是真是假，所以我們才要去確認不是嗎？」黑豹擺了擺尾巴。

　　「如果真像袋鼠所說，那麼我們能押回Shaw，把他關進大牢裡嗎？」兔子說著，卻沒有回頭，他已經差不多走到了橋的尾端。

　　

　　Erik隱約瞧見了一名人類男子的背影，而非兔子圓滾滾、毛茸茸的屁股。

　　而當黑豹也走到橋尾端後，他感覺到自己再度用雙腳站立，人類的腳踏在土地上的觸感與黑豹的掌心有所不同，感覺土地上的小石頭、砂礫更刺人了。Erik眨了眨眼，瞅見大霧已逐漸散去，而眼前正站著一名他好幾個月前曾見過的年輕人——漂亮的藍色眼睛、柔軟的深色髮絲、還有漾著可與陽光分庭抗禮的笑容。

　　

　　「哇喔，Erik，你看起來挺不錯的！」年輕人伸手拍了拍Erik的胳膊，這種方式的接觸也讓Erik挺不習慣的。

　　

　　Charles不再是頭毛茸茸的兔子，現在是一名可以說是漂亮的年輕人——Erik不大確定人類世界的審美觀，但在他看來Charles的人形模樣確實讓人感覺挺舒服的。

　　

　　「好了，我們趕緊幫你找衣服穿吧！」Charles伸手拉住Erik的手腕，快步地帶著他朝某間商店的方向前進。

　　

　　原來人類是如此光裸，身上都沒有毛的保護，冬天降臨時到底如何保暖呢？Erik邊想著邊看著自己與Charles一絲不掛的身子，突然感覺到一絲寒冷與不適。

　　人類世界的探險要從挑衣服開始，Erik有點期待地想著，不知道商店裡是否有類似自己在溫徹斯特訂做的那套紫紅色的西裝和披風呢？

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Erik拉長了臉，並且臉色非常難看。這並不是字面上的意思，因為從人類店員的態度及Charles的言語中，Erik可推測化作人形的自己或許非常符合人類的一般審美觀，只是他對於不能選擇那套紫紅色的西裝和披風來當作他在人類世界的穿著感到非常的扼腕又生氣——他一輩子也不會來人類世界幾次，為什麼就不能穿穿披風過過癮呢？

　　Charles為他挑了幾件合適的衣服，而Erik勉為其難地穿上那件黑色高領的衣服外加上深棕色的皮衣和極度貼身的牛仔褲來當作在人類世界低調行事——Charles說這樣比較低調。Erik截至目前為止不能確定Charles說的『低調』是否屬實，因為他發現他與Charles的出現似乎總是會引來其他人的目光，雖然都是挺友善的視線，只是……這似乎也沒多低調吧？

　　

　　「我們得先去找到聯絡官。」咬了一口草莓坐在Erik對面的Charles認真的說道，只是他那副因為嘗到草莓蛋糕而幸福的表情似乎跟他的言語不大搭調。

　　「聯絡官？」Erik放下茶杯，皺了眉，忍不住思索著現在如此悠閒好嗎？況且，它從沒聽過什麼聯絡官，果然隔行如隔山，在人類世界裡，Erik的知識是不足的。

　　「是啊，平常只有我一個人來，所以我有固定住的地方。」他放下叉子，「但這次我們有兩個人來，還是得先去跟聯絡官報到，再請她推薦適合兩人合住的房子。」

　　「那好，事不宜遲，我們現在就出發。」Erik立刻起身，隨手拽起包包準備動身離開。

　　

　　但Charles桌上還有半個草莓蛋糕，看起來他想吃完再走。可是Erik沒這等耐心——光等Charles啃完那顆草莓已經超過十五分鐘，真不曉得他為何吃那麼久——他霸道地將剩下半盤的蛋糕拾起，一口就將蛋糕吞進去，然後舔舔自己的嘴角，絲毫不理會Charles發出的慘叫、哀號聲和一旁女客人們驚訝和驚呼。

　　Erik放下盤子之後，伸手抓住Charles的手腕，直接把人半牽半拖出咖啡店。

　　

　　「Erik！那是我的蛋糕，你這麼想吃蛋糕的話，那就再點一個啊。」Charles不大高興地抽回手，並忍不住地用腳拍打著地板，抬頭瞪著眼前高自己半顆頭的男人。

　　

　　變身成一般男人的黑豹轉過身來，用雙手抱住Charles的頭，他湊近Charles的臉，額頭就即將貼到對方的額頭上。在一般路人看來這動作似乎有點太過曖昧親暱，也有一些路人忍不住掩嘴笑了笑，並故意放慢腳步想看清楚這兩個大男人在街上想做什麼？

　　但可惜那些人們看不到Erik的表情，這位從黑豹變成男人的傢伙可是散發著獵食者的氣息，臉色相當陰沉又眉頭深鎖著瞪著跟自己只差五公分不到就要貼到對方臉上的小個子男人。

　　

　　「去、找、聯、絡、官。」幾乎是咬牙切齒的聲音。

　　

　　Charles皺了皺鼻子，最後他做了一個吐舌頭的鬼臉才讓Erik放開他的臉。而兩人此刻才發現，身邊圍了好多人，但此兩位溫徹斯特的貴賓並無法理解為何這群人類圍繞著他們。Charles下意識地對著人群露出溫暖的微笑，但Erik卻不理會他對人類散發交際式的善意，只是一股腦地又再度抓住Charles的手，快步鑽過人牆往馬路的另一端走去。

　　

　　※※※

　　來自溫徹斯特的貴族兔子帶著盡忠職守的黑豹穿過了幾個街口，並來到了一處相當寧靜的住宅區。Charles停下腳步，東看西瞧的，而Erik很好奇在路上他都沒看見任何一頭野生動物，果然，在人類世界生活的動物們與人類的關係不怎麼良好——除了路上有看到幾隻蠢斃了、把自己也當作人類的傲慢寵物狗之外，那些寵物狗還被戴上項圈、狗鍊，在Erik看來那實在是太有失動物尊嚴了！

　　 獵食動物習慣隱蔽自己的行蹤，也非常小心自己的腳步，所以Erik實在不大習慣Charles這種橫衝直撞的走路方式——Erik只要看到電線桿就會躲在後面幾秒鐘，確認附近都沒有人煙時，才會躡手躡腳地走到另一根電線桿後躲著。在溫徹斯特，或許Erik的行徑是相當正常的，但在此處，Erik多少也嗅到自己的行為好像有那麼點的怪誕，特別是當Charles轉過頭來找不到自己然後又發現自己躲在某隻電線桿後方時，Charles那雙湛藍色的雙眸閃爍著滿滿的無語。

　　男人緩緩地從電線桿的陰影處走出，大剌剌地在陽光下移動著實令他相當不適，但他還是努力的說服自己，現在人在江湖身不由己。他清了清喉嚨，依舊用黑豹般帥氣瀟灑的姿態走到Charles身邊。

　　

　　「聯絡官呢？」Erik邊說著邊轉動眼珠，時刻保持警覺。

　　

　　代替Charles回答的是一隻從窗櫺旁跳下來的黑貓。她翹起尾巴，優雅又從容地走向他們。Erik立刻察覺到對方的氣息——同樣身為貓科動物，Erik相當清楚貓科有哪些習性及舉止中所透露的潛台詞。

　　對方沒有採取任何攻擊姿態，但Erik仍舊一步跨向前，擋在Charles與黑貓之間。

　　

　　「Hello，好久不見了。」Charles從Erik的肩膀處探出頭來，「Erik，跟你介紹，這是我們的聯絡官：Anya；Anya，這是我們的守門人Erik。」

　　

　　Erik皺了皺眉，他在Charles與黑貓之間來回轉著視線，像在確認什麼。是的，黑貓就是黑貓，她並沒有以人形姿態現身，這表示黑貓是人類世界的動物，因為只要是溫徹斯特的動物，來到人類世界肯定會變成人類的型態。

　　然而Charles說黑貓是聯絡官，或許這位女士瞭解溫徹斯特的存在，並且也熟悉在人類世界裡生活的溫徹斯特公民們的蹤跡。總之，Erik只能暫時把所有懷疑都往肚子裡吞，這些陌生的事物先交由自稱有豐富經驗的Charles去處理吧。

　　

　　「是頭公豹啊。」黑貓勾起了意味深長的笑，「好囉，跟我來吧，我已經幫你們找到適合居住的地方了。」語畢，她轉身領著兩位往巷口底前進。

　　

　　Charles又蹦又跳地跟上走在牆上的黑貓的步伐，並且還跟對方有說有笑，而Erik開始思考，到底為何黑貓會知道他們正在找下榻之所？Charles是什麼時候跟對方聯絡上的？難道他們用電波還是心電感應聯繫？這人類世界真是奇妙。

　　

　　※※※

　　黑貓幫他們找到的住所是一對準備要出國一陣子的夫妻想把他們的小套房租給需要短租的人們。當這對夫妻打開門看見揮著手漾著開心笑容的Charles與抿著唇一臉不悅樣的Erik時，這對夫妻緊張了一會兒。

　　但男主人在女主人耳邊叨絮了什麼，讓後者瞬間卸下心房，並趕緊招呼兩人進來看看他們的短租套房。

　　Charles立刻與對方聊起天來，彷彿舊識一般；而Erik則是快速地沿著房子的牆壁走了一遭，確認房子的建材、逃生處、向陽方向以及所有民生必備所需都已準備妥當才走回客廳加入他們的談話。

　　

　　「只有一間房嗎？」Erik打斷三人的談話。

　　「是的。」男主人回答，「因為我們剛新婚，再過一陣子我們會搬家到比較大的房子去……」

　　「什麼？只有一個房間？」Charles打斷了男主人的言語，不安地從沙發上跳了起來。

　　「呃……請問有什麼問題嗎？」女主人憂心地問著。

　　「我們不能睡在同一個房間啊。」Charles轉過頭來，非常哀怨地說著。

　　

　　草食動物與肉食動物怎麼能共處一室呢？

　　

　　「有什麼關係，這樣比較方便。」Erik聳肩，完全不覺得哪裡不對勁，當然，他也沒有理解眼前的人類夫妻腦中閃過什麼小劇場。

　　「只有一張床嗎？」Charles似乎在做垂死掙扎，但只換來夫妻的尷尬頷首。

　　「怕什麼，我又不會咬你脖子。」黑豹對兔子肉並沒有太多的興趣。

　　

　　男人雙手交叉在胸前與年輕人互相瞪著彼此，完全沒有發現自己的發言已引發了令人遐想的空間。

　　

　　「我倒是很期待你會咬他脖子。」在窗外的黑貓擺了擺尾巴，有點邪惡又得意地笑著。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　Shaw大約是在三個月前離開溫徹斯特的。他離開的時間大約是Erik把Charles的護照找回來不久之後，Shaw便悄悄地離開了動物王國，對當時的大家來說，Shaw的離去是溫徹斯特的福音，而溫徹斯特確實也平安地度過了三個月。

　　然而誰都沒料到，當Shaw去了人類世界之後居然有如此惡毒的計畫：他一來到人類世界，便開始尋找溫徹斯特公民們——其實溫徹斯特的動物們確實能很快地找到同鄉，他們之間有某種只有溫徹斯特才有的氣息，即便已經待在人類世界過了幾十年，那些特殊氣息也永不散去——並且誘拐公民來幫助他完成攻擊人類的大業。

　　Shaw達到自己目的的方式，就是找尋甫到人類世界沒多久，不管是來旅行還是來探險的公民，將他們的護照藏起來，讓他們回不了家。這些動物回不了溫徹斯特，在人類世界又無依無靠，以溫順出名的溫徹斯特動物王國的動物們，只好乖乖順從Shaw的領導，沒日沒夜地做苦工來達到Shaw的目的。

　　袋鼠是唯一一隻有體力摸黑溜走並快速找到溫徹斯特王國的入口且有勇氣衝回來的動物——為了溫徹斯特的安寧，任何從人類世界回來的動物，就算你認識對方，但這隻動物若沒有護照，就絕對不能進入溫徹斯特，若是他硬闖，那就會被押進大牢裡關到腐爛。並不是溫徹斯特的法律太嚴格，而是因為歷史再再的顯示人類的狡猾與邪惡。

　　衝著害怕被重罰這點，Shaw才能控制的了在人類世界流浪的動物們。

　　Erik認真研究了那張素描圖——經由袋鼠口述畫出來的Shaw的人類模樣，說實在話，這長相真的很普通，Erik懷疑走在路上時誰會多花幾秒看這人？要不是Shaw的人形長得太沒特色，要不就是袋鼠沒什麼美術細胞。不管前者還後者，現在看來得依靠溫徹斯特的特殊氣息去做人海搜尋了。

　　在哪裡呢？該怎麼找呢？Erik拿著紙在路上、街口處一邊望著手上的畫像，一邊提高警覺地瞅著所有人來人往的身影們。反倒是Charles在一旁舔著他的巧克力冰淇淋，兩人的神情明顯有落差，一人是嚴肅認真地散發出與生俱來的野生動物獵食者氣息，即使是感官細胞相當遲鈍的人類都不敢接近；另一人則是身邊好像都開滿朵朵心花，漾著讓人融化的笑容享受著他的午後時光。

　　如此大的反差，卻站在、坐在一塊兒，以人類的角度來看兩人似乎還相當親密。Erik是有那麼點想要把Charles勾著自己的手甩開——不是不喜歡，而是兔子這行為會降低黑豹找到獵物時瞬間追捕的爆發力。Erik可不想自己突然狂奔時，Charles還沒回過神來就被勾著自己的手帶著跑了，那極可能讓Charles跌個狗吃屎，並且Erik可那麼多時間停下來詢問Charles是否有受傷。

　　不過正因Charles堅持說，要低調行事的最好方式就是在人類世界假扮情侶：據說人類對於出雙入對的伴侶們總是不會多看一眼，因為那些伴侶總是無時無刻在散發某種刺人的不可見光光線，所以在公眾場所中，多數人類都不屑一顧那些情侶們。但，真是奇怪，Erik發現Charles說的那些『常識』、『低調作風』並沒有為他們掩蓋行蹤，反之，Erik總是收到更多被關懷、注意的視線。

　　循著袋鼠給的線索，Erik按圖索驥地找到了袋鼠說的地點。

　　站在店門外，Erik呆愣了一秒，他實在是無法理解，Shaw到底要怎麼用眼前的東西來攻佔人類世界？喔，更正，是引起人類世界與溫徹斯特王國的戰爭。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」Charles從Erik身後探頭，不理解為什麼領路的Erik突然停下腳步。

　　「呃，我想我們到了。」Erik將袋鼠給的資料兩次對折後收進上衣口袋裡。

　　「喔！」吞下甜筒的Charles毫不猶豫地踏出腳步往店裡走去。

　　「且慢，我總覺得不對。」Erik拉了Charles一把，差點把後者拉倒，倒進自己懷中，「這不就只是普通的玩具店？」皺眉。

　　「嗯……看起來是玩具店沒錯。」Charles聳聳肩，指了指Erik口袋中的紙張，「我們要找的是袋鼠說的『那個玩具』。」

　　「填充兔子玩偶。」沒好氣地說著。

　　「那不是兔子，是摩可拿。」Charles認真地糾正著。

　　

　　※※※

　　白白的長耳朵，圓滾滾的身子，奇怪的大腳，在額頭間那顆紅紅的不知道是什麼作用的東西——Erik怎麼看都覺得像隻兔子，大概是人類世界變種的動物吧。他拿起這隻叫做『摩可拿』的填充玩具，東看西瞧，就是看不出個所以然來。Shaw到底是怎麼利用這隻玩偶來達到他的攻擊人類的大業呢？

　　難不成買回家的『摩可拿』會半夜突然被啟動，然後展開對人類的殺戮行為？呃，這樣好像有點太恐怖漫畫了。

　　還是『摩可拿』會散發出某種電波，讓人類自相殘殺？呃，撞梗了，這好像某部電影情節。

　　或者說『摩可拿』會蠱惑人心，讓人類染上什麼懶惰病，最後全部的人類因為懶得進食全部餓死？呃，那畫面有點噁心。

　　Erik捏著、揉著手中的白色球體狀動物，實在是想不出來Shaw為什麼要用『摩可拿』來攻佔人類世界？溫徹斯特的動物們是幫忙在摩可拿上動了什麼手腳嗎？所以要去從摩可拿的製造工廠查起？這工程似乎有點浩大。總之，Erik需要找出這些被動過手腳的玩偶，然後將其全部銷毀，並且救出被奪走護照的動物們，找到Shaw將其押回溫徹斯特。

　　

　　「先生，你想買禮物送給什麼人嗎？」店員露出甜甜的笑容， Erik轉頭瞪了對方一眼，反而沒嚇到熱心的她，她繼續道：「如果你想送給特別的人，我推薦你可以買『增加彼此情趣』的玩具喔！」

　　

　　Erik微微瞇起眼，有點好奇地瞅著店員，什麼玩具可以『增加彼此情趣』——人類世界的詞彙真是奇妙，不大理解這是什麼意思呢。Erik顯示出些許興趣。

　　就在店員準備要把Erik帶去別的地方之際，Charles適時的鑽進兩人之間，他立刻拿起Erik懷中的摩可拿，並改塞到店員懷中，告訴對方他們只想要這個絨毛玩具。待店員收起她小小地失望離開之後，Charles轉頭，用兔子式的微皺眉心方式矚著Erik。

　　

　　「我們可不是來玩的啊。」兔子商人雙手交叉於胸前，右腳忍不住又節拍式地拍打了地板。

　　「我看你一直在玩啊。」不甘示弱地頂嘴。

　　「我是在融入人類世界。」有點微怒，Charles邊說邊向Erik靠近。

　　「我正在瞭解人類的語言結構及文化。」黑豹覺得兔子如果再靠近，他就要咬兔子的鼻子，以示警告。

　　「先生，你們的商品已經包裝好囉。」阻止兩隻準備在獨木橋上打起架來的山羊的，是店員甜美的聲音。

　　

　　看了一眼收銀台的方向，Erik嘆了氣，決定收斂起怒氣，跟草食動物生氣不是高傲的黑豹應有的行為。

　　

　　「把兔子買回去，就把它拆了。」Erik用平穩的嗓音說著有點可怕的言詞，「袋鼠說『晶片』藏在玩具裡面。」

　　「肉食動物總是能面不改色的說著這麼可怕的話！」

　　

　　Erik不理會在自己身後吐舌頭做鬼臉的Charles，他必須趕緊釐清Shaw的邪惡陰謀，並且儘快找到被囚禁起來的動物們才行。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　他拿起菜刀，稍微高舉過肩膀高度，並認真地盯著躺在桌上的白色摩可拿玩偶，只要一刀下去就可以真相大白了！他快速地將刀子落下，但就在刀鋒快抵達摩可拿的額頭時他卻僵住遲疑。

　　

　　「不，我做不到。」Charles垂下頭，並且把菜刀丟在一旁，上前抱住了那隻白色玩偶。

　　「也是，同類相殘實在有點殘忍。」男人撿起掉在地上的菜刀，默默地嘆了口氣，「換我來。」刀鋒滲出的光芒恰巧落在Charles與玩偶相緊貼的臉上。

　　「Erik，不要這樣。」兔子商人的眼睛都染上了一層水膜。

　　「這是為了我們好，Charles。來，放心交給我吧！」

　　

　　男人邊說邊靠近，腦袋裡思考著人類沒有爪子真是不方便，還要額外抓個武器來攻擊對方，利器無法與身體相連，有可能因為意外而讓武器掉落，此刻就露出防禦漏洞，會讓敵人有機可乘，確實麻煩多了。

　　Erik的影子蓋上了抱著玩偶微微顫抖的Charles，此刻前者突然發現有哪裡不對勁。他立刻蹲下來，並且湊近又侵略了Charles的私人安全範圍，這讓兔子商人有點緊張的想要往後退，結果卻撞到了沙發跌坐在其上，想退卻退不了，整個人被人形黑豹給籠罩住——Erik幾乎是整個人爬上沙發把Charles圈制在自己的身下，並且他俯身聞了聞Charles，就像是獵食動物玩弄他的食物一般。

　　

　　「發情了。」Erik冷靜地下了結論。

　　「什麼？」Charles睜大眼睛臉上寫滿不解。

　　「是發情的味道。」人形黑豹微微退開，臉上的情緒難以解讀。

　　「我才沒有！」兔子商人緊張地否認，「你搞錯了……」

　　「我又沒說你。」男人脫下皮衣，放在沙發的一旁，並習慣性地保持不可被侵犯的私人領域範圍觀念，與旁邊的年輕人間隔標準的二十公分左右坐下，「是那隻玩偶。」

　　

　　他們彼此無語了幾秒。接著Charles伸手用掌心蓋住Erik的額頭，後者因這突如其來的動作微微後退些許。

　　

　　「沒有，沒發燒，但怎麼會講出這種話？」縮回手，「Erik，這是一隻玩偶，玩偶怎麼可能會發情？」

　　

　　男人轉過頭，嘴角微微牽起，透露出些許不耐。並用手指了指Charles懷中的玩偶，用眼神示意他也聞聞上面的味道。接收到暗示的人形兔子立刻低下頭，嗅了嗅白色玩偶。就在鼻子快碰觸到摩可拿之前，Charles眨了眨眼，並且將玩偶拿開，若有所思。

　　

　　「是狗。」Charles皺著眉，將白色玩偶放在桌上，「狗發情的味道。」憂鬱。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik與Charles將所有採購回來的摩可拿全數倒在客廳裡，他們攤開在路上買到的地圖，並且將店家都標上記號，一邊在地圖上標記一邊嗅著每隻白色玩偶上的氣味，以及將氣味所屬的動物貼上標籤。

　　Erik認為袋鼠的記憶混亂，所以說出『晶片』這詞，事實上並沒有『晶片』這種東西藏在摩可拿的體內，而袋鼠的記憶產生錯亂的主因，可能因為過度驚嚇及巨大壓力之下造成的記憶錯位。Charles猜想著，Shaw的本意並不是開發了什麼奇妙的『晶片』來控制人類世界，而是將溫徹斯特動物們的『味道』埋進玩偶裡。

　　是的，溫徹斯特動物們的『味道』可以被『注入』在某個物品裡——這是Hank某次在家裡做實驗時，發現居然可以將Raven的味道獨立萃取出來，融入在水中、酒精、油裡。溫徹斯特並不流行人類世界的香水概念，動物自己身上各有味道，不需要添加任何額外的——無論是樹葉、花香、果子的芬芳在身上。況且以獵食動物為例，他們更不願意自己身上有味道，因為如此一來就會暴露出自己的所在地。

　　Hank同時也發現，其實從動物們身上擷取『味道』會使得動物昏昏欲睡，被擷取味道的動物們就像是精力被吸走一般，他們會困倦、疲勞、不斷地打呵欠，健康狀況開始下降，然後開始生病……Hank不敢繼續做實驗下去，他立刻停止動物體實驗，並且告訴法院目前他所研究的狀況，將實驗過程、報告、文件等全數交給法院保管。

　　不確定這技術是如何被Shaw發現的，但看來他來到人類世界，抓到公民們之後，開始強迫公民們將自己的味道傾注於玩偶之中，這樣的強迫行為，也迫使動物們沒有力氣掙脫束縛，只能繼續乖乖地提供自己的味道讓Shaw完成他的大業。

　　袋鼠逃了出來，但也因為長期在Shaw的控制之下，慢慢地產生某種程度上的混亂，所以記錯了什麼確實在所難免。

　　Charles說他不確定這些動物味道放在人類世界有什麼目的，目前看來人類世界依舊安穩無虞，並沒有誰因為買了有問題的摩可拿就產生變形或是任何的瘋狂行為。Shaw從不做虧本生意，他肯定利用動物味道去做了些什麼可怕的事，只是目前他們並不清楚。

　　Erik看著一邊標記商家地點和進貨時間，一邊皺眉咬下唇的Charles，他需要對方的智慧與經驗才能找到Shaw的藏匿地點，並且將動物們救出，摧毀Shaw的狂妄、唯我獨尊。

　　兔子商人揉揉眼睛，依照兔子的習性，現在應該是睡覺休息的時間，但因為Erik的堅持，Charles勉強打起精神努力工作著。看見那雙湛藍雙眸開始泛起些微血絲，Erik忍不住有點心軟，決定由自己來扛起剩下的工作，讓Charles睡一會兒。

　　

　　「Charles……」才剛喚了對方的名字，被呼喚的對方立刻轉過頭來，並漾出勝利的笑容，這讓男人有點摸不著頭腦。

　　「我找到了！在這裡。」他指著地圖上接近地鐵出口的商店街，「這裡還沒有進貨摩可拿，根據時間和地點，Shaw應該會將有問題的玩偶放在這附近的店家，我查了一下，商店街的店家統一在週一進貨——也就是明天。」

　　

　　Erik湊了過去，將地圖拿起，並認真地研究了地理位置及如何到達其地點。正想詢問Charles是怎麼推敲出這個結果的，他放下地圖，但映進眼簾的是倒在一堆白色玩偶之中的Charles昏睡的身影。

　　男人不確定人類睡在地板是否會著涼，但根據人類身上保護皮膚的毛髮過少，以及這裡的地板冰涼，不像溫徹斯特的溫暖泥土。看來還是將Charles拖到床上去睡比較好。Erik站起身，研究了一番，如果是兔子的體型，只要將Charles叼起來即可，但現在Charles可是一米七的人類男子——體重不清楚——人類也無法用嘴巴把另一個人叼起來吧？

　　不然，就將Charles拖進去房間吧！但是這樣拖曳會不會將Charles弄醒？好像又有點過份。男人蹲下，乾脆試著將睡在地板上的年輕人抱起，扛在肩膀上，然後他打開房間門，原本想帥氣地將Charles丟上床，但如此行可能會讓Charles撞到床頭櫃，他只好小心翼翼地將兔子商人放下，並擺在床的正中間，脫掉他的鞋子、幫他拉起被單。

　　Charles閉著眼，但是似乎已經進入熟睡狀態，他拉著Erik幫他披上的被單，身子扭了扭，像是正在鑽個舒服的位子，並蜷起身子佔領床中央，安穩地進入夢鄉。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　人類明明是日出而作日落而息，但奇妙的是，人類還蠻喜歡晚上的時光，自從Erik來到人類世界之後，他除了對於那些花俏的燈光感到暈頭轉向之外，他也很好奇，那些站在巷口用著奇怪眼神打量著自己的女性是在想些什麼？是的，Erik趁Charles睡著之後，就去外頭慢跑，反正黑豹本來就是夜行性動物，行蹤不定，在夜色的保護傘下，Erik才感覺到自在。

　　Shaw將動物的味道填進玩偶之中的目的究竟是什麼？Erik並沒有頭緒，但他相信正如Charles所言，Shaw絕對不是做什麼慈善事業。正當Erik決定要沿著原路回到住所之際，有抹顏色掠過他的眼角，他停下步伐，發現在巷子的垃圾堆裡，有一隻白色的摩可拿玩偶被丟棄在那一堆廢棄物中。若不是Erik早些時候看過白色玩偶，否則他肯定不會多留意之。

　　Erik走了過去，蹲下，他好奇地看了看那隻被扯破的玩偶——這隻摩可拿居然被它的主人弄壞了，一邊的耳朵半脫落，裡頭的棉花還跑出來，雖然玩偶臉上依舊漾著笑容，但如果玩偶有生命，現在肯定是哭泣吧？Erik如此想著，並且他發現到自己被Charles感染了，對於一些軟弱的生物、物品，居然有莫名的惻隱之心。

　　起身，他沒有嗅到摩可拿身上有任何溫徹斯特公民的味道，看來這只是一隻普通的摩可拿。而也就在Erik決定轉身不顧這隻可憐的玩偶之時，他突然感覺到身後傳來某種殺氣——才在人類世界待了一會兒，沒想到獵食者的敏銳程度稍微下降。

　　那瞬間突然有抹身影衝了上來朝著Erik的方向撲過去，Erik迅速跳開方才站立的位置，並且順手拾起一旁的斷了半截的木棍充當武器。身影轉過身來，在月光之下顯得有點蒼白又野蠻，Erik從身影的體型來看大概是人類世界的青少年，但這名青少年身上散發的卻不是人類的氣息。

　　年輕人臉上兇惡的模樣，令Erik有那麼一秒鐘誤以為自己回到了溫徹斯特的深山裡。對方露出牙齦，像頭豺一樣要攻擊Erik。這不大對！在溫徹斯特，即便是兇猛的豺群也要好幾個家族結集起來才敢對虎豹出手，況且在Erik眼前的根本就是個才十五歲左右的年輕人，論體型、論經驗、論資歷，Erik都處在優勢。但Erik並不在意這些，他困惑的是：為什麼眼前的年輕人身上會散發著豺的味道，以及斗膽攻擊黑豹？

　　年輕人見Erik沒有動作，他立刻跳了起來再度撲向Erik，這次Erik揚起木棒，精準地敲了年輕人一記——避開致命傷並讓年輕人昏厥過去。待年輕人倒在垃圾堆中時，Erik先過去確認對方無大礙，並且發現這位年輕人身上的豺味稍稍減淡了些許，或許隨著時間逝去、人的清醒意識消失，溫徹斯特動物的味道也會消散？不清楚，這可能要請教Hank。

　　Erik跨過年輕人，丟掉木棒，並拾起那隻差不多掉了一隻耳朵的摩可拿，雖然後者身上沾染了許多Erik不喜歡的食物味道，但他還是壓下厭惡感，湊近輕嗅——非常淡的豺的味道。

　　這下子謎底解開了。溫徹斯特的動物味道，會引發人類的獸性，並且隨意攻擊身邊的事物。這或許就是Shaw的目的？讓人類自相殘殺或是因此瘋狂？總之，摩可拿似乎銷售量不錯，買回去的人可能永遠都不曉得自己買了顆會讓家庭破碎的不定時炸彈。

　　

　　※※※

　　「快點醒醒。」Erik跳上Charles躺的大床，並用手拍了拍他的臉頰。

　　「啊……我吃不下了。」像是夢囈，Charles咽了咽，接著翻身。

　　「Charles不要再睡了，快點醒來。」壓在兔子商人身上的黑豹搖晃著前者的肩膀。

　　

　　Charles並沒有因此而醒過來，只是皺了皺眉頭，像是在作惡夢一般。Erik只好又繼續輕拍著他的臉頰，希望對方會因此睜開眼，結果天算不如黑豹算，Charles居然抓對了Erik拍他臉的節拍，張開嘴咬了一口Erik的手。驚嚇之餘，Erik抽回手來，並直覺地用頭狠狠地撞了Charles，用以表示報仇。

　　

　　「哇！好痛！」Charles終於睜開眼睛，驚訝地發現Erik坐在自己身上，「你在做什麼？快點下來，Erik你好重。」扁嘴。

　　

　　黑豹懶得解釋，他翻過身，並且把被單掀開，毫不理會兔子的抗議，伸手拉住Charles的手，半拖半拉地將Charles曳到客廳來。後者邊揉著眼睛邊抱怨前者的粗魯無禮，但就在Charles發現躺在桌上那隻耳朵掉了一半的摩可拿後，他甩開Erik的手，趕緊衝過去確認玩偶的狀況——可惜Charles從來沒有做過針線活，否則此刻他真想拿出針線來幫摩可拿縫回耳朵。

　　

　　「你想跟我說這一切都只是個誤會嗎？」Charles瞟過一抹冷酷的視線，但他依舊冷靜地等待Erik的解釋。

　　黑豹聳聳肩，他走了過去，在兔子身邊坐下，道：「我們得改變一下策略，時間不等人了。」接著他從兔子手上接過可憐的玩偶，「還有，我會一點針線活，我來縫吧。」

　　

　　※※※

　　那台正在裝卸貨品的貨車已經將貨物卸下，並與店員點貨完畢，接著司機走回貨車，並正在發動他的機器。

　　分別躲在貨車左右兩旁障礙物裡的黑豹和兔子，兩方互看一眼，並彼此接到了對方的暗示、訊號後，兔子先跳了出來，並打開貨車後方，他才剛踩上去，結果貨車開動，兔子又再度非自願地面朝於下跌在貨車裡。這並不打緊，Charles撐起身子，晃了晃頭，突然發現司機已經踩下油門，彷彿F1賽車手似的，這台貨車開始嚴重搖晃，後車門還沒關緊，所以Charles被後車門撞了幾下，身上可能因此有些許瘀傷，但這並不是Charles最擔心的，因為Erik還沒上車啊！

　　Charles坐起身來，將後車門撐開，並發現Erik正在努力的追趕著貨車，如果這是在溫徹斯特的草原，Erik早就追上貨車了，但這裡可是人類世界的紐約市，Erik根本等於報名了鐵人三項的障礙跑！

　　感覺到司機大哥似乎有點尿急想要找廁所，總之，他又加速了，這讓Charles與Erik之間的距離越來越遠。Charles有點驚慌，一邊喊著Erik的名字一邊伸出手，試圖要拉住同伴，將對方拉上車——Charles有點慶幸現在是人形狀態，如果他現在是隻兔子，根本拉不動一頭健壯黑豹。

　　

　　「Erik！」Charles一邊拉著一旁貨車後門鐵欄杆，一邊盡可能地伸長自己的手，「快點拉住我的手。」

　　

　　Erik也伸出手，但幾次兩人都只有指尖碰觸到，根本無法握緊對方，而車速又加了些許，就在Charles以為他即將失去Erik之時，後者突然暴衝起來而且抓住了兔子伸出的手，也在那麼眨眼幾秒之間，Charles使勁地將Erik拉起，後者也碰到了貨車車門的欄杆，兩人合作爬進貨車裡頭，並關上貨車門。

　　Erik在Charles身邊躺下，兩人都氣喘吁吁。

　　

　　「你覺得這輛車會去哪？」黑豹邊喘著邊問。

　　「不知道。」兔子閉上眼，「我希望它能載我們去找到溫徹斯特公民們。」心中默默祈禱。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　當貨車停止後，Erik與Charles趕緊跳下車，並且躲在一旁的貨櫃後，悄悄地探視著這陌生的環境。那名司機大哥確實是人類，他們沒有從他身上嗅出任何公民的味道。Charles靈敏的聽覺讓他在這空間裡得到了不少優勢，他朝Erik輕比了比『安靜、不出聲』的手勢之後，伸手牽起Erik，兩人一同趁司機大哥抽煙的片刻溜進倉庫的逃生梯去。

　　他們躡手躡腳地進入黑暗之中，而Charles也嗅到空氣中充斥著不同動物的味道，他循著那些味道和啜泣聲前進。

　　

　　「你有聞到Shaw嗎？」Erik壓低聲量詢問，因為他也感覺不到Shaw在此空間中。

　　「沒有。」Charles與Erik溜到了離他們最近的鐵皮房間，「我們先把動物們救出來吧？」

　　「但是……」他愣了愣，不確定是否要贊同同伴的想法。

　　

　　確實，解救這些被關起來做苦工動物們是當務之急，但Erik的首要任務是逮住Shaw，把任務的先後次序對調讓Erik覺得哪裡不大對勁，實在不是很適應。

　　

　　「Shaw的人手一定有限，如果我們先放掉這些被關起來的動物，那麼場面肯定會很混亂，屆時Shaw肯定會很生氣，但他又不知道要先抓誰比較好，等他出現，我們就上去抓住他，你覺得如何？」Charles的小腦袋瓜不知什麼時候想到這方案，Erik打從心底的讚嘆。

　　

　　看來黑豹必須對兔子的智商改觀才是，Erik在心中默默地想著，同時，他對於想要用摩可拿統治人類世界的Shaw的智商，再度打了對折——那到底是什麼莫名其妙的策略啊？用白色絨毛玩偶侵佔人類世界？光想像Shaw站在一堆摩可拿堆成的小山上裂嘴大笑，那畫面實在令人覺得詭異。

　　猴子、斑馬、羚羊、長頸鹿……各種不同的動物的氣味越發濃厚，Charles與Erik彼此頷首，有默契的分開各往長廊的東西遁去，他們需要儘快把被關著的動物們放出來——工廠內沒有任何機器運轉或者太過吵雜的聲音，現在可能是動物們難得休息的時刻。

　　Erik快速地撬開門，雖然聲響極低，但有些敏銳的動物已經揚起頭，看著人形黑豹拿著鉗子一一地剪開他們的鐵籠子——這根本就是監獄。動物們不確定自己是否該走出籠子，但Erik用著他獨特的溫徹斯特守門人的威嚴要求他們立即離開所處之地。先踏出籠子的是猴子，猴子緊張兮兮地走出之後，似乎發現身邊沒有任何威脅，他立刻頭也不回地逃走，其他動物見狀，也趕緊跟著猴子的腳步衝出工廠——這囚禁他們許久的地方。有些動物沒有足夠的體力，所以必須彼此互相幫助才有辦法走出工廠。

　　Erik把這區塊的鐵籠都剪開了，他沒一一回覆那些感激他的動物們的好意，趕緊衝出此地，往方才與Charles分離的反方向奔去。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles一邊安慰著受到驚嚇的動物，一邊用鑰匙打開籠子。有些人形動物紅著眼框還不忘熱情地抱了抱Charles才依依不捨的離去。

　　Charles看了看此處的籠子都已經確定被打開，並且房間裡並沒有哪隻動物還依戀著此空間不走，他在心裡感到寬慰。轉身，他突然瞅見原來這間房還有另一扇緊閉的門，他數算手上鑰匙的數量，並找到了那把可能是打開門鎖的關鍵。雖然Charles在心裡有些許不安感，他不確定門後方通往何處，或許是陷阱，也或許是另一處關著更多動物的籠牢。

　　深呼吸，他為自己打氣，他輕輕地打開門鎖，並推開看起來有點重的銅門。

　　裡頭漆黑一片，Charles的動物直覺警告自己不要再往前深入，但他不免憂心裡頭可能還有被關起來的公民們，他悄悄地走進去，藉著被打開的銅門所滲進的微弱光線稍微看清此處空間的模樣。鞋跟踩出的聲響在空蕩蕩的房間裡回盪著，金屬生鏽的味道、潮濕的氣味和毫無人煙的寂寥，Charles立刻察覺到不對勁，他轉身準備離開。

　　

　　「好久不見，親愛的Charles。」

　　

　　聞聲，兔子商人下意識地回頭，並發現有抹人影站在空間中央，像是這裡是他的舞台，而Charles是誤闖他人領地的傻瓜。

　　

　　「是你。」掌心微微收起，Charles不確定是否要憤怒以對，「跟我們回溫徹斯特接受你的審判，Shaw。」皺眉，兔子商人嚴肅地說著。

　　「你聽過溫徹斯特的兔子鐵匠傳說嗎？」不理會Charles的言語，Shaw拉了拉他的斗篷，一副高高在上的模樣，「在你年幼時，奶媽應該也說過這童話故事吧？在很久很久以前，人類和溫徹斯特王國起了衝突，打了好幾年的戰爭，最後兩方為了各自世界的穩定，決定簽下停戰條約，兩個世界從此分離。」Shaw像是在講床邊故事一般，一邊說著、一邊走動。

　　「但他們雙方都同意，或許各自世界的某些人會需要做貿易往來，所以還是需要有一定程度的開放，但已經把兩邊世界切開的魔法師們說他們沒辦法將斷裂的空間復原。」Shaw面露惋惜地揮動他的拳頭，「此刻，突然出現了一頭動物，就是兔子鐵匠。這隻兔子說他有辦法打一座橋，連接兩個世界，並且也不會破壞魔法師們的結界——橋上的長年大霧也是結界之一。因此，這就是我們溫徹斯特的橋的由來。」

　　

　　Charles不語，他聽過這故事，但那又如何？湛藍雙眸緊盯著Shaw的舉動，他必須小心謹慎，免得Shaw突然逃跑會是衝過來與自己鬥毆。

　　

　　「但是誰都沒想到，兔子鐵匠偷偷留了一手，他將可以把打斷橋同時也能破壞結界的小東西保留下來，並且傳給了他的後代。只是，他的後代並不知道這小東西的珍貴性。」狐狸停止說話，並轉過身來，用飢渴的眼神望著兔子，「Charles，你的護照上的小寶石們，就是你的先祖留下來的、用來打破結界的工具啊！」

　　「你偷我的護照就是為了做打斷橋、打破結界，讓兩邊世界陷入混亂。」Charles恍然大悟地自語著。

　　「很好，你跟上我的節奏了。」狐狸慢慢地走近，「乖，我知道你總是把懷錶放在左邊的口袋裡，快點交出來，否則就別怪我不客氣了。」

　　「我絕對不會交給你。」說著，Charles開始退後，並下意識地用手握住口袋裡的護照，「你這騙子！欺騙了公民又傷害人類。」

　　「嘖嘖，Charles你這麼說就太不厚道了。我所做的跟你長年做的不是如出一轍？我們都想促進兩方的交流不是嗎？」

　　「不一樣。」Charles冷靜地道，「我跟你不一樣。你不在乎別人的生命，只管自己私慾，你少用似是而非的言論來粉飾自己的錯誤。如果你真心想讓兩方和平共處，那麼為什麼要把同胞關起來、讓人類因吸入動物們的氣味而瘋狂？」

　　「我所做的一切，就是要把你這隻小兔子引過來啊。」狐狸露出的笑容令人毛骨悚然。

　　

　　Charles立刻轉身拔腿就跑，豈沒料到Shaw的狐群狗黨早就跟來人類世界，轉眼間早已堵在唯一的銅門出口，準備來個甕中捉兔。

　　雖外表是人形，但內在畢竟是一隻兔子，Charles多少還是有點懼怕這些在溫徹斯特時比自己強悍的動物。尤其狐狸還可說是兔子的天敵。Charles深呼吸，如壯士斷腕，決定即便要打個頭破血流也不願意乖乖在此淪為Shaw的刀上俎、嘴上肉。

　　說時遲那時快，就在Charles衝過去準備給對方一拳時，兩名站在銅門左右的人瞬間被撂倒。Charles衝刺的速度稍微減緩，但Shaw追趕的聲音可沒因此停下。

　　

　　「快走！」熟悉的人影出現在銅門門口，並一把抓住Charles，將他拉至有光的區塊，接著他用力把門關上，還趕緊推了障礙物抵住門，「先離開這裡。」Erik牽著Charles往工廠外跑去。

　　「要去哪？我們還沒把Shaw抓到啊。」他焦急地問著跑在前頭的人。

　　「先協助受傷的動物回溫徹斯特，其他事等我們回去再討論。」黑豹決定把公民的生命擺在任務的首位——這是兔子教給他的，非常重要的先後次序。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　溫徹斯特醫院人滿為患，動物們的親朋好友全都前來，一一圍住醫院，大家都想探望自己的親人、朋友。法官聽取了Erik和Charles的回報之後，並沒有多做評論，只讓他們兩先回去休息，晚一些再來討論。

　　兩動物即便有非常多想法要跟法官傾訴，卻暫且得不到正面回應——撇除好久好久以前的戰爭，眼下Shaw的反叛事件是溫徹斯特這麼多年來打破和平寧靜的一棋，確實足夠讓法官們頭疼的。

　　Erik蜷在自家沙發上，他的頭捲進柔軟的肚子，試著藉著多天的疲勞讓自己安然入睡個幾小時。但他的腦中不斷播放著回程上Charles那張苦瓜臉，與Erik相左，Charles不是那種習慣藏秘密的人，肯定有什麼事困擾著他，但他悶在心裡沒說出來。

　　黑豹沒打算過問太多私人問題，除非兔子想講，否則黑豹會裝作什麼都不知道，雖然看到Charles居然食之無味地將秋葵吃下著實讓Erik嚇了一跳，不過，Charles總是會想開的，Erik如此告訴自己。

　　疲倦讓Erik睜不開眼，大概是一直思考著Charles的事，讓Erik感覺自己產生了幻聽，好似Charles一直在耳邊喊著自己的名字。

　　Erik。

　　Erik。

　　Erik。

　　Erik。

　　喔……有點吵，這隻兔子為什麼就是不懂什麼時候該閉嘴。

　　Erik還是不想睜開眼，他打算當作一切都只是錯覺、作夢，總之他很想好好睡上一覺。就在此刻Erik感覺到自己身上多了個重量，而那個重量還在跳來踩去，這是傳說中的鬼壓床嗎？不，重點是這個鬼還貼過來舔自己的臉！孰可忍孰不可忍！

　　黑豹立刻仰起頭，並呲牙裂嘴朝著壓著自己的『鬼』低吼——老天，這鬼還真小隻。

　　

　　「Erik、Erik！太好了，你醒來了。」說著，『鬼』又湊過來舔了黑豹一口，但後者不大領情，直接用柔軟的肉掌輕輕掃過他，揮開之。

　　「給我下去，Charles。」雖然是平淡的口吻，但是語氣中可是強壓下怒氣。

　　「我想到了一個可以抓住Shaw又能保護溫徹斯特的辦法了。」Charles開心地說著，並不理會自己的體重還壓在黑豹的肚子上。

　　

　　黑豹先是愣了一秒，但下一秒他叼起兔子將他放到桌子上，如此黑豹才能夠平視他且讓自己脫離被兔子泰山壓頂的苦海。

　　

　　「需要你和法官的幫忙。」兔子眨了眨漂亮的天空藍雙眸，難得認真。

　　

　　※※※

　　黑豹與兔子站在隊伍的最前方，也是最接近橋的地方。前者回頭望了望整隻隊伍，心裡有那麼點不踏實，但這是兔子想出來的辦法，全溫徹斯特應該也沒人能想出更好的解決方式了。

　　

　　「我覺得這招不一定行的通。」黑豹低下頭對身邊的兔子說著，尾巴垂下輕輕晃著，顯示出貓科動物的焦慮。

　　「也沒有更好的辦法了。」兔子伸出雙手拍了拍黑豹的臉，接著，他轉身對著聲勢浩大的動物大軍們道：「各位，我們要一起前往人類世界了！請不要忘記這次的主要目的。」

　　「抓住Shaw！」、「找出有問題的白色玩偶！」

　　

　　身後的動物大軍們興奮地回應著，與兔子臉上的表情如出一轍。此刻，Erik隱約能體會到Hank收拾Charles和Raven搗蛋時的胃痛感。

　　Erik聽從Charles的提議，雙雙去見法官，並提出這次帶領溫徹斯特動物們去人類世界的構想：如果只光靠Erik與Charles，肯定不足以逮住Shaw又抵抗Shaw的同夥，並且，市面上到底有多少有問題的摩可拿流出，他們也沒把握能夠全數銷毀。但如果藉著溫徹斯特動物們的力量，大夥一起前往人類世界，眾人分工合作，一部分的動物去找出白色玩偶，另一部分動物跟著Erik、Charles去逮住Shaw，那麼，成功的機會就大增。

　　當然，當動物們轉化為人形時，動物的敏銳感官都會退化，為了防止這點成了阻礙，Charles建議法官們提供某種有時效的變形飲料，讓所有喝下去的動物都能在人類世界維持動物形象一段時間，如此，同時一大堆動物闖進人類世界，可以讓人類頓時喪失判斷力，要趁人類尚未釐清狀況之前，趕緊達到目的，並且快點回到溫徹斯特。

　　根據Erik與Charles帶回的地圖，他們可以規劃最短路徑及最佳攻防方式，在今天日落之前，如果還是沒有抓到Shaw，至少眾動物們可以摧毀八成以上的白色玩偶並且安全回到溫徹斯特，之後再派出精英部隊出去緝拿Shaw即可。

　　每一分每一秒都相當寶貴，總之，此計畫必須旋風式進行、龍捲風式結束。

　　

　　「那麼，我們現在就出發，日落之時一定要回到溫徹斯特！」兔子跳到黑豹背上，朝著眾動物大聲宣告，後者也大聲歡呼與回應。

　　

　　黑豹沒等兔子跳下來，他突然開始跑動，一兔一黑豹先通過橋，其他動物們在後頭緊跟上領導者們的步伐。

　　

　　※※※

　　美國紐約州曼哈頓的梅西百貨附近突然湧出了一大堆動物，原本在逛街、購物、觀光的人們全都驚愕不已。各種不可思議的奇觀正在此處上演：

　　1. 地鐵上有北極熊搭車，所有乘客都擠到別的車廂，列車長被大家推到最前頭，拿著小短棒試著要威嚇北極熊，但後者只稍稍望了害怕發抖的眾人一眼，接著到站後，北極熊逕自下車。

　　2. 獅子、老虎們走在街上，並遵守紅綠燈標誌，在紅燈亮起時他們停止走動，讓人行道上的路人們安心過馬路——當然，沒有路人敢走過路口，深怕不小心就走進虎口；而停在獅子、老虎身旁的汽車們，也沒有人敢超車或擦撞到這些食肉動物。

　　3. 猴子們爬上電線桿，幫助小孩拿到卡在電線桿上的氣球。

　　4. 各類家禽動物互相合作，他們鑽進、穿梭在各個商家，尋找他們的目標，還撿起掉在地上的商品並將之排列整齊。

　　5. 老鷹低空飛過，抓著被歹徒順手搶走的包包飛回來還給正在哭泣的女士；黃鶯、畫眉們站在嬰兒車旁唱著歌逗弄著小嬰兒們。

　　整個曼哈頓中城區似乎陷入了某種無政府狀態，但又看似相當有嚴謹的動物軍隊們正在維持城市的秩序。NYPD從四面八方趕來，但沒有人敢接近這群動物；媒體記者空拍或者現場SNG報導，許多人都看見有一頭兔子騎著黑豹穿梭在曼哈頓的大街小巷，他們就像是整隻動物大軍的指揮部隊，也像是靈魂人物。

　　即將日落之際，動物大軍開始消散，人類並不知道這群動物從哪裡出現，又要往哪裡去？有些人說是動物園的動物們闖出來了；也有人說這可能是大自然的反撲；又有人說在很久很久以前，有一個被人類遺忘的動物王國，他們曾經跟人類友好，但後來兩個世界發生了戰爭……

　　

　　※※※

　　老奸巨猾的狐狸被眾動物們押回溫徹斯特，並且接受了一連串的審判，在人類世界被奪走護照的動物們也一一被接回來，接受醫療照顧及精神診療。溫徹斯特眾動物們因這事件的落幕，反而更加忙碌，或許再過好一段時間後，溫徹斯特才會恢復以往的和平安寧，但無論如何，大家都感謝兔子與黑豹的努力。

　　黑豹跟著兔子走到了橋中央，此時此刻只有他們兩和圍繞在身邊的長年大霧。這段時間的吵雜與事物多到令兩動物都沒有機會好好敘舊或者聊聊天，而今天黑豹休假，兔子則將黑豹約出來，一同往溫徹斯特橋走去。

　　兔子在橋上杵了許久，黑豹則不發一言地等待著。

　　

　　「你聽過兔子鐵匠的故事嗎？」兔子先發難，打破沉默。

　　

　　黑豹沒有回覆，以不語表示默認。

　　

　　「Shaw想要我的護照，是因為兔子鐵匠把可以打斷橋、打開結界的東西留給了他的後代——我的懷錶上的那些小寶石們。」Charles拿出自己的懷錶，輕輕地撫著。

　　「但是我記得兔子鐵匠不姓Xavier。」黑豹吐槽著。

　　

　　兔子笑出聲來，似乎這是世界上最好笑的笑話。

　　

　　「我想也是，畢竟只是傳說嘛！」兔子打開護照，其上寶石閃爍著。

　　「所以你想打開結界？」黑豹坐下，在霧中兔子的臉不甚清晰。

　　「我不知道怎麼打開。」頓，「況且，打開了，關的起來嗎？」憂心。

　　「不知道，但我想兔子鐵匠應該沒那麼笨，如果你手上的懷錶真的可以打開結界，肯定也能關的起來。」

　　「就像鑰匙一樣？」兔子提問。

　　「就像鑰匙一樣。」黑豹微笑。

　　

　　兔子跳了過來，把懷錶放在彼此之間。

　　

　　「拿你的護照敲敲看？」黑豹歪頭。

　　

　　Charles有點緊張，但好奇心還是勝過一切。他拿著懷錶，輕輕地碰了一下橋面，接著他緊張地跳到Erik身邊，鑽進Erik懷裡，彷彿以為會產生一場天搖地動的大地震似的。但可惜，幾分鐘過去了，什麼都沒發生——濃霧依舊壟罩著他們，橋也堅固如鐵。

　　

　　「果然只是傳說呢。」兔子鬆了一口氣，輕笑著。

　　

　　Charles拍拍Erik的腿，接著他自說自話地往溫徹斯特走回去，並沒有注意到Erik沒跟上來。後者思忖著Charles的話，他聽過兔子鐵匠的故事，但只是童話故事罷了。Erik也好奇地拿出自己的護照頭盔，學著Charles輕輕地敲了敲橋面，但還是什麼都沒發生。

　　聳肩，Erik站起身，隨著兔子離去的方向跟上他的步伐。

　　而隨著黑豹慢慢離開橋樑，長年大霧也悄悄地散去……

　　

　　※※※

　　「Scott，我昨天看到了好漂亮的動物。」八歲的紅髮小女孩開心地跟自己一起坐校車上學的男孩說話。

　　「是什麼動物？」

　　「紅色的鳥喔！全身像著火一般，好漂亮呢。」

　　「妳是說鳳凰嗎？」

　　「紅色的火鳥，是鳳凰嗎？」小女孩眨了眨眼，「我看見那隻火紅色的鳥飛向梅西百貨的南邊呢，然後就不見了。」她興奮地說著。

　　「不過聽說梅西百貨的那場動物大遊行啊，是動物園裡的動物跑出來的，而且鳳凰應該是幻獸吧。」被喚做Scott的孩子摸摸自己的下巴。

　　「……我真的看到了。」她望著窗外，小小聲地說，「火紅色的鳥。」

　　

　　校車停止奔跑，眾孩子們歡樂地站起來，互相推擠又吵鬧地走下車。年幼的Jean將看到的畫面深記在心，她曾聽說，有個奇妙的、人類都不曉得的動物王國，裡面有著各種不同的動物，那裡的居民和平地生活著，守門人有著打開兩個世界的鑰匙，不確定動物世界裡是否有鳳凰？但她告訴自己，有一天，她要找到這夢幻世界。

　　微笑，她跟著好友Scott走下校車。

　　

 

 

　　【FIN】

　　

　　後記：呼……沒想到溫徹斯特動物王國的續集我寫了這麼多字，這一切都是因醬功勞，梗和劇情是她想的，我只是個打字的。什麼？第三部？呵呵呵，那是什麼東西啊？(溜)

　　


End file.
